


Then And Only Then

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Loss of Pregnancy, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, emancipated and living with this boyfriend and pregnant. When Dean discovers a brusie on Castiels arm he becomes suspicious. Castiel tells Dean he's going to tell his boyfriend about the baby. But when he doesn't show up to school for a few days Dean worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel loses the baby during the abuse. I just want to put this out there in case it's a trigger for anyone.

"Now class you have to take notes on the movie just like you had to with my book . At the end of the week you'll be writing a compare and contrast between the book and the movie. "

" Its the same thing all the time we have to compare it with the movie he already knows the answers every year every class and never changes it" 

" Shh . Cas you'll get us extra pages to write."

Castiel slides over a small white envelope. Dean picks its up while Castiel looks at the teacher talk about the book. Dean pulls out the small picture. It's an ultrasound with Castiel's name at the top. He watches Castiel, he looks so calm for someone that's pregnant. Castiel tilts his head down to write a note and that's when Dean sees it. The bruises on the back is Castiel's neck. And the finger prints around his neck. Dicks a dick. 

 

" Uhh Cas what happened to your neck? "  
"Rough sex " He gives Dean a wink and smiles. He continues taking notes.

"But your baby .."  
"Will be fine. Dean it's not chains and wipes and being tied up. Just a little choking and biting."  
"But your not breathing just imagine what that's doing to your baby."  
"Can we drop it? I'll tell him no more choking."

TEN WEEKS LATER


	2. Chapter 2

Should I continue this?


End file.
